Kyo's thoughts come true
by snowing-in-the-spring-time
Summary: Kyo is in love with someone and doesn't know how to tell that person but what happens if that person goes to Kyo first. KyoXMomiji


**Summary: Kyo is in love with someone and doesn't know how to tell that person but what happens if that person goes to Kyo first. KyoXMomiji**

**I hope you like my story is my first M**

**I don't own anything and if I did Kyo would end up with Yuki or Momiji maybe even Shigure.**

**Don't read if you don't like yaoi, your fault if you read! XD**

Should I tell him? Kyo thought to himself as he lied on the roof bathing in the hot summer sun while he can hear Haru and yuki chatting away while Tohru and Momiji are... Momiji the name sends shivers down my spine Kyo thought. "I really should tell him or... I could just attack and fuck him until he's almost dead and suck his member dry" "HELLO KYON-KYON!" Momiji sang "shit!" Kyo thought quickly hiding his already hard member "go away you pest!" Kyo yelled half-heartily as a light pink blush crept onto his cheeks but Momiji ignored him and sat next to him anyway. "I said go away!" Kyo hissed but Momiji ignore him again "Kyo how do you make some love you?" Momiji sounded depressed but Kyo felt like jumping of the roof right there and then "umm... I dunno I guess you could try telling em your feelings or something... now can you leave me alone" there was a silence until Kyo peeked over towards Momji face. It was bright red and he looked like he was going to eat something on Kyo.

Kyo followed Momiji's stare down towards his crotch realizing Momiji noticed his hard member throbbing cause a large bump in his pants that was very noticeable but before Kyo could do anything Momiji grabbed Kyo's pants and in one quick motion Momiji pulled his pants and his boxes down revealing and very large stiff member Kyo flinched to the sudden cool air around his manly hood but then felt something warm and wet licking from the base to the tip causing Kyo to moan.

Momiji licked Kyo's member from top to bottom and finally deep throating it a couple of times causing Kyo to moan loader but not loud enough for the whole house hold to hear. Kyo looked down to see Momiji sucking his member made him go almost over the edge, Kyo reached and grabbed Momji head off his member as drool connecting Kyo's member and Momiji's mouth broke.

Kyo blushed at the sight of Momiji bright pink and drooling face, he then pushed Momiji on his back and pulled down his pants and under wear revealing a nice large member Momiji went bright pink as Kyo grabbed help of his member and started pumping it Momji moaned to the feeling "pl-please Kyo put it in" Momiji moaned as Kyo sucked on his nipple and played with the other "ok" Kyo smirked seeing the one he loved moan in pleasure underneath him. Kyo licked his fingers sticking the first one into Momiji entrance then the second then the third, pushing them in then out finally Momji Moaned loudly as Kyo hit his pleasure point. Kyo withdrew his figure causing Momiji to moan, "Ok I'm going to put it in" Kyo placed his member at Momiji entrance slowly pushing it in, Momiji moaned in pleasure and pain as Kyo's member pushed its way through.

Kyo waited until Momiji responded, Momiji stated moving "Kyo please" Kyo knew what the ment and started thrusting his member in and out while pumping Momiji's member with the movement of the thrusting. Finally Momiji let out a cry off pleasure and he released all over his stomach. Kyo feeling Momji tighten on his release and seeing Momiji covered in his cream made Kyo release into Momiji causing Momji and Kyo to moan in pleasure.

Kyo was the first to get up putting on his pants as Momiji also found his pants and pulled them on, "umm... Kyo what's the relationship between us" Momiji sounding unsure of himself, Kyo glanced over to Momiji and smiled as he walked over to the now fully dressed boy and hugged him from the back "your mine forever" Kyo whispered into Momiji ear causing Momiji to blush deep red. Kyo smirked at the sight.

Kyo made his way down the ladder then Momiji, they walked back inside chatting about random stuff, they entered the lounge were Yuki, Shigure, Tohru, Haru and Hatori were all sitting and watching T.V, Kyo and Momiji smiled at each other because nobody knew of the new secret relationship between them as lovers. Kyo bent down and whispered into Momiji ear "I love you my cute bunny" Momiji blushed a deep red before smirking and whispering back "I love you too my kitten" and ran away from the blushing Kyo. THE END XD

**I hope you enjoyed it, it's my first M so yh... This is a one-shot but I can make another chapter if you want I just need ideas 3**


End file.
